


My dearest treasure

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem tells us how much Elsa always loved Anna even though she was not able to show it properly during the events of Frozen. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is most ambitious poem so far.

You were my little sister, buddy, best friend  
I'll always protect you until the end  
I have loved you since the day you were born  
Even though your temper is like the eye of the storm

Your joy was the best possible drug  
I didn't use to pull away from your hug  
My curse end up hurting you though  
Thank God we were able to bring you back home

I made a promise to never hurt you again  
I closed the door and started to repent  
Your tenderness only made it much worse  
If only I were to control this curse

Years passed and the coronation came close  
No use complaining, this is the path I chose  
When it was over I could finally unwind  
Enjoy your presence, just be happy and kind

At first it was weird to see you stand beside me  
You looked more beautiful than ever, a sight to see  
Your awkward words helped us to reconnect  
I couldn't be happier, that moment was perfect

This is all I wanted after all these years  
A long-forgotten feeling, I don't want it to disappear  
But my familiar fear took over me  
I pushed you away and caused something I couldn't foresee

Now that all the cards are on the table  
The hurt in your eyes. I must run when I'm still able  
I miss you terribly but you are safe now  
It's all that matters. I can accept it somehow

I didn't realize you were so stubborn  
I should have known it, that's the way you were born  
When I saw you again I felt so blessed  
Because you are a comfort to my distress

It was only when you started getting too close  
I had to raise my guard, keep my stern pose  
But my feelings were raging like a whirlwind  
I did what I feared the most, I hurt you once again

This guilt and pain don't leave me alone  
I feel like a prisoner in my own dungeon  
I wish I could reverse it, go back to the start  
Then once again I could hold you in my arms

But it's no use thinking about silly thoughts  
I can't help Arendelle. I'm at the end of my rope  
The news about you only made it much worse  
I'll get one more try to end this bad curse

I couldn't fix it. I am tired and worn out  
I couldn't even reach you. I feel I could shout  
Just one more stroke and I am on my knees  
Just end this all. I'm worthless, I'm a disease

You saved my life but you sacrificed yours  
If only I had told you. Had I opened the door  
If you hear my prayer I promise I'll be better  
Please save Anna and I'll treat her like my treasure

Anna, you should know I have always loved you  
I am so sorry I couldn't show you  
Just how much you meant to me  
Before all was lost and hell broke free

It was a wonder, a resurrection, a miracle  
The thought of losing you was simply unbearable  
Your selfless act put warmth back into my heart  
I promise you we will never be apart

After the years of longing, loneliness, and guilt  
Our unique bond. That's something we can rebuild  
Since you saved me I can let go of my curse  
Now you are my treasure, you are my universe


End file.
